<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Carlos x Lando] 繁花飄落的夜晚 by Rinny001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040000">[Carlos x Lando] 繁花飄落的夜晚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001'>Rinny001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>也是一個速打，這篇就是一個算是設定在2019年下半<br/>我們Lando小菜鳥和Carlos資深老鳥的小故事<br/>然而，其實我2019沒有很認真在追F1 失格</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris &amp; Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Carlos x Lando] 繁花飄落的夜晚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Carlos認為他們光是擁有開啟賽車的童年，就足夠與其他人不一樣，在同齡孩子還懵懂未來方向時，他們已經投身自己選擇好的未來，並且將生命至放在危險之前，去拼鬥努力，而踏入F1對他們來說，是最終的夢想之地 。</p><p>　　只是踏入的過程充滿艱辛，而初次踏入時，也要適應與F2/3不一樣規格的駕駛模式，而一點點失誤，都足夠造成重大損失，不管是對隊伍還是個人，所以Carlos看著身旁看似發著呆但實質鬱悶的Lando，他拍拍對方肩膀說著：「Lando,Let's go！」，就匆忙的將自家小朋友從沙發拉著往大門走，放手穿鞋的空檔，後頭還傳來Lando困惑的聲音：「wait！wait！Carlos！wait！We're going where？！」但自家男朋友彷彿沒聽到自己的疑問，只匆匆的把自己推上副駕駛坐，自己坐上正駕駛後，開始奔馳在路上。</p><p>　　「Carlos,Where are we going？」Lando眼睛扎巴扎巴的看著Carlos側臉，但Carlos卻沒有回應，Lando扁扁嘴偏過頭，看著窗外飛逝的風景，覺得真是莫名其妙，明明他只想待在家調理這陣子糟糕的情緒，在沒有自主訓練的日子，當顆完美的沙發馬鈴薯！但不免說，自家男朋友開車的技術真的是很好，好到自己都睏了起來...。</p><p>　　「Lando...？Actually fell asleep？」Carlos沒想到抵達目的地後，在轉頭看Lando竟然已經睡著了，賽季過了一半，季節也從炎熱的夏天，轉換成飄起落葉的秋天，Carlos看著Lando因為剛升上F1，表面上嘻嘻笑笑，但卻在每一次不如意或失誤後，讓憂鬱與自責悄悄爬上臉龐，所以才很突然的要帶自家小朋友來花田散心，想讓他看著還沒凋謝的繁花，邊轉移心晴，不過，竟然現在睡著了，就讓他睡會吧...Carlos也知道，最近小朋友的睡眠品質也是很糟糕。</p><p>　　就這樣開著車頂的天窗，Carlos也不知道看了多久的花落，直到突然一陣大風，耳邊傳來Lando剛睡醒沙啞的聲音：「Carlos,This's so beautiful.」眼前印著的景色，是大風下吹落的花朵，彷彿是風讓花朵在半空中，跳起優雅的舞蹈。</p><p>　　Lando揉著眼，仰頭看著天空飄散下的花瓣，Carlos則看著身旁還透著稚氣的Lando，突然想起除了小朋友最近的情緒浮動外，自己也接到法拉利招攬的事情，雖然沒有跟自家小朋友提起此事，但也從不避諱的在他面前接起來自法拉利的電話並且商談，Lando在每次看到他接起電話，都明白那是一個機會，穿上紅袍是每個進入這殿堂人的夢想</p><p>不過，Carlos很想問一個問題</p><p>「Lando...」但卻不知道該用怎樣的語氣繼續，於是Lando等了一陣子後沒聽到下句，才偏過頭看著Carlos感到疑惑的「uhm？」了一聲，Carlos才幽幽的說：「...If I decide to change team.Can you miss me?」Lando聽到自家戀人難得這麼窘迫的話，啞然失笑看著Carlos漂亮的眼睛回答：「Carlos,This question is so stupid.I can definitely miss you.」</p><p>　　「Lando,me too.」Carlos不知為何覺得眼眶有點熱，他傾過身抱住了Lando的身軀，將吻落在肩頸，一個很隱密但又有點宣示主權的地方。</p><p>　　「Carlos,Are you crying？」Lando說著這句話，也覺得自己眼眶開始熱了起來，但果不其然在後續，聽到兩個人都在否認自己正在哭的事實，就這樣在歡鬧之中，驅著車前往填飽肚子的場所。</p><p>　　而前往的路程裡，歡笑聲不間斷的充斥著車廂裡</p><p>　　不過，誰也沒想到2020時，Carlos確定轉隊法拉利消息一出之後，Lando對於自己每一場記者發問，不斷被問到是否會想念自己的問題時，是打死都不承認會想念Carlos，變成一段讓人提起就嘴角上揚的後話。</p><p>　　只是他們都知道，他們必然會非常想念對方，即便未來所屬的隊伍不同，也仍然會同住一起，但當隔壁休息室裡，不在是那個會開自己玩笑，或唱著歌的西班牙人，而是換成澳大利亞的Daniel或來自摩洛哥的Charles時，相信他們都可以和隊友處得很好，但那種感覺終究是不一樣的。</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>